Sirius Black, I'll Be Yours
by Kid Majere
Summary: Sequel to Sirius Black, You've Met Your Match. Ch2 What will happen on Maria and Sirius's date?
1. English Summer Rain

**Chapter 1 – English Summer Rain**

Clothes…everywhere. Remus had never seen so many clothes in one place! And more kept coming! They were flying at light speed out of his sister's room. He shook his head and started down the hall to his own room when a certain article of clothing hit him smack in the face. Sighing, he peeled it off and marched into the war zone.

"Maria…" He held the piece of clothing between two of his fingers.

"_What?_ Remus, you know I have to find something to wear! Sirius will be here to pick me up in _two_ hours!" Maria was clad in a towel, having just gotten out of the shower. Her raven hair was wet, clinging to her back and spraying water whenever she moved. She stood up straight to glare at her brother, eyes widening when she saw what he had in his hand. "Mine!" She started forward and snatched it from him. "Keep your paws off my bras!"

"Hey, it hit me in the face! You should watch where you throw things!" Remus sat down on Maria's bed, smoothing the blue comforter with one caramel hand. "Why are you so worried anyway? It's just Sirius."

Maria frowned, clutching her towel tightly. "It is not _just Sirius."_ She said, biting her lip. "It's…oh, Remus! You should know! You'd do the same thing if you had to go pick up Noel!"

Remus blushed. "Well, when you put it that way…" He stood up. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He shut the door behind him.

Maria smiled, and then went back to ravaging her closet.

Maria Ravenwood and Remus Lupin were at home for the summer. During the other nine months, they attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius Black and Noel Potter were two of their classmates and best friends, along with Noel's brother, James, and Lily Evans. Throughout the course of last year, Maria had been "dating" Sirius, if it could be called that. Neither had wanted to admit their feelings, but they kept coming together, to the delight of their friends. Now, Sirius was coming over to take Maria out for a while in Diagon Alley.

Of course, last year hadn't been all fun. At the end of the year, Maria, James, and Sirius had a showdown with Lord Voldemort, and Maria had very nearly lost her life. The pendant she possessed, proclaiming she was an Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, had saved her.

Maria sighed, flopping down on her bed. "I can't find anything to wear…" she whined. "This isn't some random guy…this is Sirius…I have to look nice…" Sighing, she gave in, yelling, "REMUS!"

An hour and a half later, Maria was ready. Remus had dried and brushed her hair, telling her to leave it down, and picked out a bright yellow tank top and jean shorts with pink flip flops for her to wear. It was all so simple; Maria wondered why she didn't think of it herself. But then, Remus knew what Sirius liked, having been friends with him for six years.

"Maria, honey…you do know it's raining, right?" Mark Lupin, Maria and Remus's father, said as his children came traipsing down the stairs.

"WHAT?" Maria gaped at him, her face falling. "But…but…"

"It's always raining here," Trista threw in. "English summer rain."

Maria sniffled. "But I look really nice…it'll be ruined…"

Remus put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Carry an umbrella," he suggested.

"But…I don't do umbrellas!" Maria wailed.

"Calm down, sweetie, I'm sure Sirius doesn't mind a little rain…" Mark said nervously.

Maria pouted. "I do," she said quietly.

"But you usually like rain." Trista rationalized.

"Not now. Not when Sirius is coming."

Maria and Trista exchanged a knowing look.

Remus sighed. "Come on, Maria. Put on your green and yellow Converse shoes. Your day's not ruined." He led her up the stairs.

Mark smiled. "What wonderful children I have."

Trista agreed.

**a/n: Yes, it's short, I know. It's just a little something for you all to read. Next chapter, we'll have Sirius and Maria's "date."**


	2. Last Year

**Chapter 2 – Last Year  
**

The doorbell rang. Mark and Remus sprang up, followed by Trista. Maria was in the kitchen, sipping Hawaiian Punch out of a can and tapping her foot nervously.

"Hi, Sirius!" Three voices announced. Sirius was a bit taken aback at all the smiley faces, but he too smiled and said, "Hey." He shook hands with Mark, and hugged Trista and Remus. "Where's Maria?"

"She's in the kitchen." Trista answered. "Would you like something to drink, Sirius?"

"Sure," he replied, following Remus to the couch.

They made small talk until Trista came back, followed by a dazed-looking Maria.

"Hi, Siri," she practically whispered, sitting down next to him as Trista handed him a drink.

He greeted her with a bright smile, touching her knee. "Hey, Mia. I've missed you." He cracked open the can of juice.

Trista sat down next to Mark on the love seat, facing her three children – the Lupin-Ravenwoods considered Sirius a son, too. "So, Siri, are you excited about your seventh year?"

Sirius nodded. "Oh, yeah. I can't wait. After I finish school, I want to be an auror."

Mark smiled. "Great plan, Sirius." He was an auror. "It's a rough job, but it's so worthwhile. I don't know what Remus and Maria plan to do…" He mock-glared at his children.

Maria giggled. "Daaaaad! You _know_ I'm going to be a writer. Even wizards need books to read."

"True, true," Mark agreed.

After a bit more small talk, Sirius and Maria prepared to leave. The rain had stopped, much to Maria's pleasure. Trista insisted they Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, so they both grabbed a pinch and left through the fireplace.

Maria came out coughing. Sirius, who had been waiting for her, slapped her gently on the back. "Whoa, easy there," he said.

She smiled. "I'm alright…in fact, why don't we get some ice cream?"

Sirius grinned, rolling his eyes. "How did I know that was coming? I'll buy."

"No, Siri, you already offered to buy dinner. Let me buy this." She turned puppy-eyes on him.

He remained adamant as they walked into the hot sunshine of Diagon Alley. "I will buy! This is…special. Besides, guys always pay on dates!"

"But…come on!"

"No!"

Maria sulked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. But at least let me buy you something from Honeydukes later."

Sirius grinned. "You're on."

They sat outside Fortescue's, licking away at cones and smearing ice cream on each other's faces, giggling. They tried to eat fast; the ice cream was melting quickly.

After that, they went into the bookstore, much to Sirius's dismay.

"But Maria, we study books all year long! What do you wanna go and read over the summer for?"

She stared at him, awed. "But, Siri, they're so fascinating! I mean, have you read some of these books? I'm so glad they stock Muggle books now; mythology is so interesting! I absolutely love Greek."

Sirius looked blank. "Okay. Whatever you say."

Maria smirked. "That's it. I'm getting you a book for your birthday."

They had dinner later at a little shop near a dead end. It was small and cozy, with padded blue chairs and low lighting. Sirius grinned.

"_Perfect," _he whispered. _"This will be it."_

"Hmm? You say something, Sirius?" Maria was busy admiring the paintings hanging along the walls.

"Um, no."

Once they were seated and had ordered drinks, Sirius took Maria's hand. "Hey…we never really got to talk after last year."

"…what do you mean? We've talked plenty since then."

"I mean…I didn't get to tell you…that I was sorry."

Maria looked taken aback; she frowned. "Sorry about what?"

Sirius laid his head down on the table, on her hand. "Sorry for not protecting you."

Maria's face softened. "Sirius, there was nothing you could have done. I don't blame you."

"You could have died."

"But I _didn't._ And that's what matters."

"I was so scared." Sirius lifted his head, his dark hair falling across his eyes. "I was so _scared."_ He placed his lips on her hand. "Promise me you'll never put yourself in danger again."

Maria looked down. "I…Sirius, you know I can't. Voldemort isn't gone yet. We both have a duty to fulfill."

Sirius looked ashamed," Let Remus do it."

Maria raised her eyes, piercing him. "What? I can't do that! We all have to do it together!"

"I know. I just wanted to see if I could change your mind…"

Their food came, and they ate in companionable silence, staring at each other. When they were finished, Sirius paid the bill, taking Maria's hand.

"Let's not go home yet…" he breathed.

**a/n: OKAY! As the readers, you get to decide what you want to happen. Tell me what you want to see. I was going to end it, but I want to know what you guys want. Thanks to my reviewers: linnie, merisa,padprongs, harry's marauder chick, and of course, LazyLacy!**


End file.
